Dreams Really Do Come True
by All Evil Rox
Summary: 4 kids-2 bois 2 girls-start off havina a normal weekend.As the weekend drags on, the suprises keep coming.


Dreams Really Do Come True  
I don't really know about a title so I'm sticking with this for now. I sort of have a plot but not really. No flames if it's possible please! It's made up if you care. I don't if you don't! Thankies! ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ "Yes! It's finally Friday. My turn to host the sleepover. What should we do?" Alina Amerrette asked the 4 kids standing around her. They were her best friends. Their names were Sam Frisco, Devin Maccono, and Aaron Revaline. They had been best friends since they were in pre-school. They would always do the same thing on Fridays. It was pick a house and watch TV, then go home to eat, and finally come back to spend the night.  
"We could have a campout in your backyard?" Devin suggested.  
"We did that last week at my house," Aaron reminded him.  
"Do you have any better ideas?" Devin shot back.  
"Guys! Will you chill out?" Sam asked them. "We'll figure it out at Alina's."  
They were halfway to Alina's when Sam stopped.  
"Crap!" she yelled. "I can't spend the night tonight or tomorrow. Tonight I have soccer practice and tomorrow is my game. Then I'm going to my cousins if my team wins. I know we will though cause I've played since I was 4.You know that. I will kick butt! Sorry."  
"That's okay. We'll come watch and we'll invite Destiny tonight. Bye." Alina called as Sam was headed home.  
"Bye!" she called back.  
When they got to Alina's, Alina ran to the phone and called Destiny. She said she could come and was over a few minutes later. They all sat on the couch and watched TV. One of the commercials was a news flash.  
"News flash!" it said. "Priceless ruby stolen from museum. Details at eight!"  
"Should we watch it?" Aaron asked Alina.  
"Duh." Alina answered.  
That night at eight, they turned to the news. They said there were no fingerprints and the alarm wasn't triggered. They had just found out after the break. The only clue was a scarf with the initials, DM.  
"That was, nice." Devin said.  
"Yeeah. I'm going to go get ready for bed. Cya in a sec." Aaron said.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day, they went over to the soccer field to see Sam play. She was good and scored most of the goals. They cheered her on.  
"Go Sam go!" they yelled.  
At the end of the game, they went to tell Sam how good she was. She really did kick butt.  
"Congrates Sammy!" Alina said. She was proud.  
"Thanks you guys." Sam replied.  
"Where are your cousins?" Aaron asked yawning. He woke up late and had to rush.  
"One's behind you and the other's behind me. Maria and Destiny." Sam replied." I gotta go now bye!"  
"Bye!" Devin called as Destiny, Maria and Sam left.  
As they headed back to Alina's house, they stopped for ice cream.  
"Now what should we do?" Alina asked for the second time that day. She was bored. They had decided to eat the ice cream on the way back.  
When they got back they had finished their ice cream and Devin had an idea.  
"I know!" he said. "We can play a game called Story Square. One person starts and everyone adds on. "  
"Sure. I'll start!" Aaron yelled.  
"Me second!" Alina yelled after him.  
"On a dark stormy night long ago, a girl named Alina Amerrette was walking home from a trip with her friend. She didn't know it would rain and she didn't have a bike. She was getting drenched when a car drove by and stopped at the corner. She walked up to it and went over to the drivers side.' Can I get a lift?' she asked the middle aged couple as they rolled down the window. 'Sure.' they said. 'Hop in the back.'" Aaron said starting off the story.  
"As the couple drove farther away, she told them her address. 'I live at 2813 Jacobson Avenue.' 'Okay. We'll drop you off there. Take this jacket, it's getting cold.' 'Thanks.' she said. The couple soon came to a bridge. They crossed it and were soon at Alina's house. They turned around to tell her they were there but she wasn't there. They figured she had already went inside but they went up to the house to check." Alina said continuing the story.  
Devin ended it, "They rang the door bell and another middle-aged couple answered the door. 'Excuse me; did your daughter or granddaughter come in? We picked her up on her way home and dropped her off here.' 'We don't have a daughter.' the woman said. 'She died in a car crash years ago. Come inside. We'll make some coffee.' The couple walked in and sat on a couch. They looked over at the fireplace and saw picture of the same girl at different ages. It was the girl from the road. The next day, the couple went to the cemetery and found the woman's jacket folded neatly in front of Alina's grave. The End." 


End file.
